


Soul Marked

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (2005), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: In a world where everyone has a soul mate, and the touch of your unattached soul mate leaves a glowing blue mark where they touched you, the guess work has been removed from people’s love lives, and what could possibly go wrong in a world where you have a better shot at finding your perfect mate?  What if you were born in different times, and might never meet?  What if you never find them?  Len’s lived his whole life not knowing his soul mate, why should he care now?





	1. Soul Mart

**Author's Note:**

> This I blame squarely on Crimson1 and x and their thread over on tumblr. You all got me thinking about this and now, like I said, I’m blaming this entirely story plot line on you lot. -grins- Enjoy.

* * *

 

Barry sighed as he sat there waiting on Caitlin’s tests.  His leg bouncing up and down as he waited and waited.  Fuck, he could have done so much in the time it took to run this one stupid test.  He kept glancing down at his unmarked hands and sighed as Cisco tried again to get him to calm down.  A blue glowing wedding band around his finger from where he and Lisa had mixed their blood in their rings before having them sealed.  The bond of a soul mate was the most ancient and legal tradition on the planet.  And it had become fashion years ago to have items that were made to hold both soul mate’s blood in it so that they could forever stay actively showing the couple’s status.  The ring glowed because it was a mix of blood between Cisco and Lisa from before they had sex.  After the first real coupling with someone the reaction slowly faded on your day to day life.  Sometimes it’d linger longer on some then others.  But they’d been together for two years now and they’d never been happier.  Granted Golden Glider’s big brother hadn’t been pleased that his sister quit the rogues and had a much more legal job and worked with Team Flash on occasion.   
  
Barry eyed the ring with a spark of jealousy till he couldn’t even look at the offending thing again.  And truth be told he was probably over reacting, but six failed dates this week alone, not a single soul mate, and no one wanted to just date anymore when they could touch and find out if they were soul mates.  Six first dates, with six different people.  Hell when they were little they used to run down lines of people touching each other’s hands to see who reacted to find out who was going to be with who.  And most everyone had paired up.  A few hadn’t and later found their soul mates by going out farther into the world.  One guy in his high school class had to travel all the way to Russia to find his soul mate.  And in the 90’s that had been practically unheard of to travel that far, but then the new mega company had started up.   
  
Soul Mart.  You go in, they scrape some skin samples, and then they test your sample against all samples in their data base and once they find a match they inform both parties and they make time to meet and test it in real life.  So far Soul Mart hadn’t been wrong once in their process.  A fact that had made Barry think about making an appointment.  And then the particle accelerator exploded and he became the Flash and he suddenly had something to hide.  A few years of failed dates had left him in a bit of a dry patch, and after Lisa and Cisco found each other he’d gotten a little desperate and maybe hit on a couple of the wait staff at the ceremony.  He’d never gotten a single reaction to anyone and thus his new round of _speed_ dating.  But it wasn’t working, and now he had Caitlin running two tests.   
  
The first was to see if the reaction was possible with his meta cells, the second to find out if he could have that reaction with normal humans or only with other meta humans.  He was growing more impatient by the second though because the tests were taking entirely too long.   
  
“Dude you...”   
  
“Cisco.  Step away from me NOW.” Barry glared.  “I don’t need to hear about calming down from one of the _lucky_ ones right now.” Barry stormed away from Cisco.   
  
“It’s okay.  We get it.” Lisa smiled.  “I mean, hell Len has went his whole life and never connected with anyone.  He didn’t even go to our wedding because he’s so touchy about the whole thing.” Lisa sighed.   
  
“I though he wasn’t there because of the cops?” Barry frowned.   
  
“Nope.  He’s never had a positive match and he’s traveled a lot.  Hell even Smart Mart hasn’t found a match for him and he’s been a secret member since they opened and proved they could do what they promised.” She shrugged.   
  
“Holy shit.” Barry’s jaw fell open as he looked at her.   
  
“Yeah.  He doesn’t talk about it and they don’t publicize it, but there’s a lot of people who aren’t in the system yet so you can’t test against them and even when them improving the odds, there’s a lot of factors no one really understands about the connection.” She shrugged.  “I mean, would you have picked Hart and Mick to be perfect matches?”   
  
“No, actually I would not have.” Barry nodded, scrunching his face up.   
  
“They’ve been together six months and it works perfectly for them.  Don’t ask me to explain it.” She chuckled.  “I mean... I just... I can’t even picture how that works.  But it does.” She shrugged.   
  
“Have you only been testing women?” Cisco bit his lip.   
  
“Honestly I’m testing everyone.” Barry shrugged.  “I mean I’ve heard of couples where one’s straight and one’s homosexual or bisexual and they make it work.  They get married and have a family.  So I figure might as well test with everyone.” He sighed.  “And I’ve had some really hot dates from both guys and girls, but no reactions... And that just kind of kills the mood right there.” He sighed.   
  
“Yeah, I mean not everyone can get lucky like me, and get kidnapped by his soul mate who kissed him in a bar and left electric blue hand prints and a kiss on his face.” Cisco smirked.   
  
“Yeah, Len was SO pissed when the mark _he_ sent me after, turned out to be my soul mate.  Totally changed our plans that night.” She smiled.   
  
“And it still boggles my mind that you two never would have had that moment if I hadn’t fucked up time.” Barry sighed.   
  
“What?” Lisa frowned.   
  
“Yeah, I time travel from time to time, and a lot of people ended up hurt because of Mark, and... Well I tried to save them and preempted his attack and time is a sore looser...” Barry sighed.  “So to counter me stopping a tidal wave that would have killed half the city... It gets Cisco out on the town with me, where you spotted us, where you kidnapped him and he tells your brother my identity.  Which wasn’t in the other time line.” He shrugged.   
  
“So... If you hadn’t gone back in time... We’d never have met, or it might have taken longer...” She looked at Cisco, taking his hand in her’s both of them lighting blue.   
  
“It sucks that something as simple as timing can fuck it all up.” Cisco sighed.   
  
“At least it had a happy ending.  You two got together, your brother stopped being a dick, and now because of the last time glitch, Hart’s one of the good guys.”   
  
“Hart wasn’t one of the good guys?” Cisco frowned.   
  
“Nope, really bad guy, nearly killed you once or twice.  Hell we had to stop you from killing him once.” He shrugged.   
  
“Makes sense.” Cisco grinned.  “We’re on great terms but there are days.” He shook his head.  “You know I’ve actually been meaning to ask if you wanted to start renting some of the lab space out so that we can get people like Hart in here making science again....” Cisco bit his lip.   
  
“And this has nothing to do with the fact that Mick is wanting Hart in a less dangerous line of work and even Mick has stopped pulling jobs as often as he used to?” Barry raised an eyebrow.   
  
“Maybe.” Lisa smirked.   
  
“Fine, I’ll go clean one of the labs out and see if I can get it up to snuff.  I need to burn off some extra energy anyways.” He sighed before flashing out of the room in a streak of yellow lightning.   
  
“He really doesn’t like waiting.” Lisa observed as she looked through the glass doors to Caitlin’s bio lab.   
  
“Nope.  Side effect of super speed if you ask me.” Cisco picked up his coffee, hand still in Lisa’s.  “You still up for family dinner tonight?” He smiled at her.   
  
“Your mother adores me, of course I’m going.” She smirked.  “And my gods, the food...” She sighed contently.  “Cisco, your family are amazing.”   
  
“I think they’re just happy you’re not a guy.” Cisco frowned a little.  “I know Dante’s shocked as hell that you’re as hot as you are.” He smiled.   
  
“Oh?” Lisa smirked.   
  
“Yeah something about how could someone like me get someone like you.” He shrugged.   
  
“Because we’re both really fucking lucky.” Lisa smiled.  “I mean, I searched my whole life for you, and didn’t even know it till the first time we met.” She smiled.  “I call that luck, even with time pushing things.” She leaned in and kissed him again, their lips lighting up for a moment before Caitlin cleared her throat.   
  
“Barry run off?”   
  
“He’s in one of the lower labs cleaning it so we can rent space out to Hart.”   
  
“Ah.” She tapped her station’s com panel.  “Barry I have the result....s...” She sighed as he flashed in before she’d even finished speaking.   
  
“Good news or bad?”   
  
“Good news actually.  You have the exact same connection points on your cells as any other human.  You have every chance of connecting with anyone as anyone else.”   
  
“And do you think Soul Mart can tell I’m a meta human...?” He looked at her.   
  
“Maybe.  But I know some of the testing crew, so I’m sure I can set up something discrete for you to be taken in and give a sample.”   
  
“Good.  The sooner I get a sample in, the sooner maybe I can have that.” He gestured to where Cisco was grinning into the kiss he was sharing with Lisa.   
  
“Yeah.” Caitlin looked down at her own ring, the glow still there, even after Ronnie’s death.  She’d taken it hard, and it’d taken a long time for her to bounce back, even dating Zoom till she found out he’d been using his lightning to fake the reaction between them.  She’d fallen into work again to keep her mind off Ronnie and most days it seemed to help.  Barry patted her on the shoulder and after Caitlin made a call he headed off to the local Soul Mart where he was met at the door by Caitlin’s friend.  The woman discretely took Barry’s sample of skin cells and set about mapping it under a false name.  She filed Barry’s phone number to make sure he got a text the moment he got a match and wished him luck before putting it into the testing system.  He nodded and was off again, off to what he thought was going to be a quiet night in for a change.   
  
“Barry I think you’ll need the suit.” Came Lisa’s voice over the coms device he left in his ear most nights just in case.   
  
“What’s up?”   
  
“I think my brother’s pulling another job with Mick.” Lisa sighed.  She’d turned over a new leaf for Cisco, and Mick was starting to for Hart, but she knew unless Len found his soul mate he wasn’t ever going to stop stealing.  Stop trying to fill that hole in his heart with things he could hold and cherish.  And it made her worry more then she let on in most cases that one night probably sooner rather then later he’d push Barry too far and she’d loose her brother.  But she barely caught the flicker of lightning as she looked up at the empty suit display and was glad that tonight wasn’t the night she’d loose her brother.   
  
“I’m here.” Barry outside a smaller art gallery that had managed to borrow an amazing collection of paintings to help bolster their carrier.  He spotted the flash lights in the windows and flashed inside.  He almost made it to Cold when Mick turned around and set his glove on fire, which if Mick’s gun hadn’t started sparking as it shorted out, it might have held up just fine.  Mick had been slowly walking away from this life, and hadn’t serviced his gun in months.  A small dried bit of lubricant ignited under the heat and cased a catastrophic overload of flames to pour out of the gun, almost like Barry had stuck his gloved hand into magma.  He hissed as he pulled the glove off and threw the ruined melted lump of material at the ground.  He turned towards Mick.   
  
“Told you Cold, my last job.” Mick turned and left, carting his bag of loot.  Barry sighed and speed out, putting him outside and the bag back in the center of the room, only to get a blast in the side by Cold’s gun.   
  
“Seriously Scarlet?” He rolled his eyes as he turned to leave.  Barry twisted, the suit’s temporary thermal systems glitching on and off long enough to help him regain some speed to catch up with Cold and grab his wrist just as his parka road down his arm.  Barry grabbed him and sped him away to the edge of town again.  Shutting off his coms as he came to stand there panting in front of Cold.   
  
“Seriously Len?  Seriously?  You can’t just turn over a new leaf like the rest of your crew, you can’t just STOP stealing?” He sighed.   
  
“Not in my nature Red.” He crossed his arms across his chest and watched Barry move.   
  
“Make it in your nature, okay.  Stop.  Stop for Mick, stop for Lisa.  Hell I don’t really care who or why you stop, just fucking STOP okay?” Barry yelled out before speeding off.  Len smirked as he rolled his eyes, only now noticing his bag of loot was back at the gallery.  But that wasn’t what caused the smile to fall from his face as he stared at a faint light that came from under the edge of his parka.   
  
Barry made it all the way back to the lab, and was standing there catching his breath when he saw Lisa and Cisco walk up.  “I stopped them, Mick said it was his last job, and I trust him to stop.  I left Len outside of town to cool off.” He smiled and then blinked as everyone seemed to be looking at him with confusion.  “Oh sorry about the glove, Mick’s gun malfunctioned... And... Why’s my hand blue?” His mind catching up with the fact that his entire palm was now glowing electric blue.  His eyes went wide as he looked down at his hand in utter shock.  The only person he’d touched was Snart... he... he couldn’t be...   
  
Barry answered his cell phone with out even really registering that it was on until he heard the voice on the other line.  “I can’t believe it Mr. Allen, I just can’t believe it.  Not only do we have your match on file, it’s one of the oldest samples we have in our vault... You’ve got a match Mr. Allen, you and Mr. Winters are a match!”   
  
“Thanks....” Barry hung up as he held up his hand, his face utterly blank as he looked at the others before flashing away in a burst of lightning.


	2. Truth

Len had sat down in the middle of the road, it didn’t matter, it was a road that no one used anymore, the asphalt had fallen into a state of disrepair and the city hadn’t paid to resurface or replace it in twenty years.  It was part of the reason why the Flash used it so often to have private talked on.  The chances of anyone being on this lonely disused patch of land that lead no where since the city that it had lead to had long since died out, so Len sat down in the middle of the road to look at his wrist.  His wrist and the bright blue glowing hand print the Flash had left there.  He felt his cell phone buzz at his hip and picked it up.

“Hello Mr. Winters, you said to call if we got a match, and shockingly we did.” An overly cheerful voice came through the phone.

“Let me guess, Barry Allen?” The voice on the other end faltered in it’s enthusiastic cheerfulness.

“H-how did you know his name?” The lady whispered into the phone.

“Because it’s only fair if he knows my real name.” Len sighed.

“Okay... Why did I get chosen to get two people with secret identities?” The woman sighed.

“What?”

“You know who he is right?” She sighed.

“Yes I do, how do you?”

“I’m friends with Caitlin, she swore me to secrecy so I could get his sample into the system under a false name.  Who am I... Oh god.” She sighed.  “Mr. Winters... You’re captain cold aren’t you?” She hit her head against her desk.

“Charmed.” He gave a smile even though his attention was more on the hand print.

“And you knew you were soul mates?”

“Not till about five minutes ago.”

“What happened?”

“He had his bare hand out and grabbed my bare wrist.  First time we’ve ever touched skin to skin....” He sighed.

“Ah.  Well I did call him and tell him what the test results were.” She sighed.

“I’m pretty sure he’s noticed by now...” Len looked towards the city noting the lightning whizzing through the city towards him.  “In fact I suspect this is him now...” Len sighed.  “Ms?”

“Hattaka.” The woman supplied.

“Ms. Hattaka, I’ll call if we need to discuss things.  I suggest you take the samples and lock them away in the matched vault.”

“I will Mr. Winters.  Have a good night, I hope things work out.” She hung up.

“Hey Scarlet.” Len said with out turning around.

“Snart I....”

“I know.” Len held up his wrist, the blue peaking out around the parka.

“Did Soul Mart call?”

“Ms. Hattaka is very happy that we both found our matches, but she also wishes us well on working this out.” Len sighed.

“Lovely.” Barry sighed before walking forward and sitting down beside Len, making sure there was room to spread out with out actually touching one another.

“You find out on your own too?”

“Nope, your sister and Cisco, as well as Caitlin all kind of pointed out my glowing blue palm.” He held up his bare hand.  “Was going to come out then but then Soul Mart called and I try not to speed and use the phone... a little too much like texting and driving.” Barry shrugged.

“I’d never really thought about that before...” Len frowned before looking at him.  “What about the coms?”

“Hands free isn’t so bad.  I can really multitask pretty good now.  But I don’t like doing it.” He shrugged again, this time turning to look at Len.

“You know you didn’t put your cowl back on.” Len pointed out as they looked at one another.

“Yeah... Coming out here and being with you kind of seemed more important.” He blushed.

“Thanks.” Len sighed.

“You’re not sure what to do with it either are you?” Barry sighed as he looked out at the stars.

“I waited nearly thirty five years to find you... Only for it not to work out.” He sighed.

“Who said it wouldn’t work out?”

“Barry, you’re a CSI and the Flash.  The Flash can wear a glove till that fades, but CSI Barry Allen is going to be walking around either wearing leather gloves which I know you don’t wear, or showing off a glowing palm at work for the next few days.  And when people start asking you who the lucky girl is, and you tell them the truth what’s going to happen then?” Len sighed.

“Well the clear answer is to go in and tell Singh first thing in the morning that you and I matched and that I have to be taken off of any case involving you because legally I am now a liability to the case against you.  Because any evidence I touch from here on out can be thrown out because it was handled by your soul mate.” He kept his eyes fixed on the stars.  “I’ll still be a CSI.  I’ll still be the Flash.  And I’ll be with you and be very public about it because if I’m up front it’ll cut out a lot of potential drama and frankly after so many failed dates in the last few days that were high drama filled with the statement, you’re an okay guy but you’re not my soul mate... I frankly just want to cuddle you under a big warm blanket and not come up for air for a few days.” He shrugged again.

“Given this some thought have you?”

“Just every other waking thought for the last two months.” He shrugged. “And since I move faster then other people... Trust me it’s more like two years.”

“You....” Len paused frowning.

“I experience about a year for every one else’s month, it’s the speed.  I can pack a day’s worth of work in a few seconds or nano seconds.  But the faster I go the more I need to eat when I come down.”

“Eat?”

“Superhuman hypoglycemia.” Barry smirked as he looked at Len.  “One of the super powers they never warn you you might get before you become a cape.” He shrugged.

“So you don’t make enough blood sugar to survive?”

“I’m eating for ten if I have a regular speedy day.  I have to go faster then that and it adds up.” He shrugged before looking at Len.  “How about you?  Any fall backs of being you?”

“You mean other then the whole wanted master thief who’s only real nemesis is also his soul mate and who’s wondering what the point of stealing is going to be with you to be the one to catch me and not put up a fight.”

“Not put up a fight?” Barry frowned.  “Who the hell said that?”

“You’re my soul mate...”

“And I’m also the Flash.  You can try to steal stuff all you want, I’m still going to give a hundred percent to stopping you.  I just might not hit you as much, be more about out smarting you as well as being faster.” Barry grinned.

“You’re saying you’re going to try to do this with out laying a hand on me now?”

“Yep, up the challenge for both of us.” Barry grinned.

“God kid, you’re going to make this too much fun.”

“But we are going to have to set some ground rules.” Barry leaned back.

“Like?” Len started to let his persona creep back in.

“No killing obviously.”

“Unless they’re threatening you or my sister’s life.” Len countered.

“If it’s something I can’t move out of the way of and can’t heal from, then fine.” Barry sighed.

“Next?”

“If I win the stuff goes back.”

“Agreed.  If I win?”

“The stuff still goes back?” Barry looked hopeful.

“That’s hardly sporting.”

“What do you want, the right to fuck me right there in what ever spot you’re robbing if you win?”

“I kind of like that....” Len smirked.

“Only if the stuff still goes back after.”

“Fine.” Len rolled his eyes.  “If I win, I get to fuck you right there in the middle of the heist and then I’ll leave the stuff there.” Len sighed.

“Thank you.” Barry smiled, only then realizing that his bare hand was resting on Len’s gloved hand, unaware that they’d moved closer this whole time.

“You came to the very public fucking pretty fast...” Len turned towards Barry.

“I might have a bit of an exhibitionist streak....” Barry blushed.

“Oh?” Len raised an eyebrow.

“I like being naked in places I shouldn’t be... And with my speed it makes it easier...” He blushed horribly now as he looked up into Len’s eyes.

“And what’s the most outrageous place you’ve been naked recently?” Len smirked.

“I haven’t had a chance in the last few days.  Been too busy trying to find you.” He blushed.  “But I’ve streaked through town before.  The first time was an accident... After that... Well...”

“Well?”

“I knew if I hit certain speeds my cloths catch on fire and burn off....” He blushed.  “I started wearing cloths that were a little more flammable when I went for a run... So a little bit of speed and I’d suddenly be stuck naked in random parts of the city when I slowed down.” He bit his lip.

“What do you do once you’re naked Barry?”

“I... Like to masturbate....” Barry blushed.

“Oh?” Len smirked wider now.

“Once I stop, I start playing with myself... Working myself over... It’s the rules.  If I’m out and my cloths vanish I have to do it...”

“Rules?”

“I made up rules for it... So that I couldn’t cheat...” He blushed.

“What are some of the rules?”

“If I stop and my cloths aren’t all gone I can’t jerk off yet.  If I get caught I have to finish in front of who catches me.  If it’s the first orgasm I have to edge it as long as possible...”

“First, how many times...”

“Six or seven on a slow day.” He blushed.

“How...”

“Constantly renewing cells means my body produces a lot of sperm very fast and often all day long.  It’s like going days with out having an orgasm every few hours.” He sighed indicating his crotch.

“Have you jerked off anywhere today?” Len smirked.

“No, mostly been in the labs, and then soul mart and then with you.”

“What you wearing under your suit?”

“Just my boxers...” Barry blushed.

“Hum...” Len smirked as he looked him up and down, filing that away.  “Continue with the rules, what happens when you finish?”

“Then I have to walk slowly at normal speed out of the place till I’m not seen and then I can speed away to the next location...”

“What if someone catches you just as you cum?”

“Then it’s a penalty orgasm, I have to do the whole thing again right there, edging again in front of them till I cum...” Barry blushed.

“Unzip your suit and slide out of the top half of it.” Barry blinked at him but did as he was told, taking off his other glove in the process till he was sitting there bare from his hips up in the star light out in the woods with Len sitting beside him.

“What are you thinking about?” Barry asked quietly.

“Building a game plan.  Take the suit off Barry.” Barry nodded, unzipping it the rest of the way and sliding out of it so he was sitting there in just his boxers.  Some days he went with out them because the suit was so constricting and form fitting in places, but he was kind of glad he’d worn them tonight.  “We’re going to play a game.” Len smirked.

“What kind of game...?”

“The kind that gets you naked.” Len smiled as he eyed Barry.  “First, off with the boxers, you’re going to need them for the game and you need to flash this suit back to the lab and get back here, naked, while jerking off.  I want you hard and primed when you come back here to put your boxers back on.”

“Back... On...” Barry blinked.

“Yes, you’ll be wearing the boxers for part of the game.” Len smirked as he noticed how filled out Barry’s boxers were getting as he got hard thinking about this.  “Barry.  The boxers.” Barry blushed and nodded as he took them off and stood there naked in front of Len, his hard cock swaying in the slight breeze.  “Now be quick about getting to and from the lab.” Len smirked as Barry swallowed, packed up his suit into hand hand and started running, his unseen hand grasping himself and slowly edging himself while he ran.  He might have went extra fast and had to pick up a couple protein bars before he left the lab.  But before too long he found himself naked in front of Len again, and sliding into his boxers which were substantially tighter in the front now.

“So what’s the game...” Barry panted with a grin.

“You’ll flash me to a location in town.  And then you’ll flash yourself to another.  If you’re naked by the time you finish that, then you may begin masturbating.  And if I can catch you before you finish yourself off, then we’ll start at another location.  If I can’t catch you and you finish, then you have to try for a second orgasm.  If I catch you before you cum the second time then you give me a blow job.  If I don’t catch you in time for your second orgasm, then I blow you, right there in the alley either way.” He smiled.  “If who ever is sucking doesn’t get caught by someone else then the game is over.  But if we do get caught... Well...” He smirked.

“Well what?”

“If I get caught blowing you, then I’ll wear a dick print of your dick on my face during my next heist.” Barry’s eyes got wide.  “But if you’re blowing me and you get caught, you have to explain to the whole of CPD and Captain Singh tomorrow who your soul mate is with my dick print on your face the whole time.” He smirked.  “Either the world will know Captain Cold sucks cock or CPD will know that Barry Allen sucks Captain Cold’s cock.” Len smirked.

“You’re evil... But just the right kind of evil...” Barry grinned.

“So long as I stay just the right kind.” Len smiled, leaning in and kissing Barry, putting one hand on his chest so that Barry now had a glowing hand print on his chest and electric blue lips.

“I think I’m going to enjoy this game...” Barry grinned before zipping them away.

***

In a dark chamber figures prayed to ivory masks bathed in a violet light.  Two of the three masks suddenly burst into glowing electric blue from the inside out.  The delicate and unique swirls and shapes carved into each mask standing out in stark contrast to the midnight blue fabric behind them.  A tall figure at the front of the gathering stood above the others on a small raised alter as the figure raised it’s hands.  “The Lovers have returned!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame the idea of the speed cult for this


End file.
